Sweet Sweet Fantasy
by nancy777ca
Summary: There are many copies...and that can be a damn good thing


**Sweet Sweet Fantasy**

"Kara," his voice teased her into wakefulness. She groaned and tried to buried her face in her pillow, ready to swat at whoever was daring to wake her. She'd been dreaming about...something. Something that made her body feel warm and flushed, throbbing and wet. Something that had _his _voice. This voice that was now whispering hot soft air against her ear.

"Kara, wake up..." He whispered again, sending a trickle of electricity down her back.

"Lee, I'm gonna kick your ass. I don't have to be up for another..." She pulled her wrist out from under her hip and glanced at the watch face with one eye open.

"Shhh. Just come with me." Lee's hand moved down her back slowly to her...Did Lee Adama just stroke her ass?

Kara lifted her head in surprise, the top of her ear meeting his mouth. Her dream came back with shocking force. Lee and her, frakking on this very bunk. Hot, sticky and so damned good.

He took a step back and smiled at her in the near complete darkness. "Come."

"I almost did," she grumbled under her breath, kicking the blankets aside and swinging her legs over the edge of the mattress. "I'm telling you right now, Captain, there'd better be ambrosia and/or food where ever the frak you're taking me."

Lee pulled the hatch open and it was then Kara noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. She opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing strolling around the Galactica in only his sweatpants but something halted her voice. Her eyes were enjoying the view way too much so Kara figured she could ask him when she got to where ever they were going.

He turned and his blue eyes seemed to shine with more intensity than she'd ever seen. "Do you trust me, Starbuck?"

A smart alec reply was on the tip of her tongue. "Yes," she replied instead.

He opened the hatch to the hangar deck and then reached for her after pushing it closed behind them.

Kara opened her mouth to ask what they were doing here but the words were stopped by the feel of his lips on hers. What the? What? What..._Oh...Oh frak..._Kara clutched his shoulders, his arms tight around her. Her mind raced with questions, panic, desire. _More...more and moremoremore_.

"I'll give you more," Lee promised, his mouth hotly against hers.

Kara knew she hadn't spoken out loud. How had he known what she'd been thinking? His fingers dug into her back intently but not painfully, crushing her against the thick wall that was his chest. He was thick everywhere, she noticed as he shifted his grip on her and brought her up against his erection. Her entire body tightened and she tried to get closer, to rub herself against him and get relief for this insane ache that had followed her out of her dreams here, into the hot muscled arms of this man who was her...superior officer. Her CAG, her best friend. _Oh my Gods! What was she doing? What was Lee doing?_

Kara twisted in his arms, trying pull back from him. To stop him, stop herself before they frakked up the one good thing she had left in her life.

"Don't be afraid..." Lee murmured, gentling her with his voice and his touch. "Just feel. It's okay. You want this. You know you do." His hand came up tenderly and cupped her breast through her tanks.

"Oh Gods..." Kara moaned, arching back when his fingers teased her nipple.

"Trust me," Lee said meeting her mouth again as he lifted her tanks up. "You want this. You want me to do this, don't you? Nothing's gonna happen unless you want it." His mouth ran down along the side of her face to her throat, sucking the skin softly. "Do you want it, Kara? Do you want me to make love to you? Right here up against this wall?"

_I'm dreaming._ Kara thought, a fragile distant voice told her she was still asleep. But Lee felt so real. His skin was hot and tight beneath her fingers. The hairs on his chest tickled her breasts and she could feel his heart beat racing between them. No. That was her. But what if she was dreaming? Why not give in if it wasn't real? Do whatever she wanted to him and let him do everything she wanted him to do for so long.

He eased his hand past the waistband of her shorts and cupped her behind. Kara sighed and took a breath then kissed him back with everything she had.

Lee gave a grunt of satisfaction and she could feel him smiling against her lips. "Good," He murmured easing his fingers forward and past her underwear until his skin met her moist flesh. "Good girl. Let go. Let me watch you."

Kara's thighs clenched wanting to hold him closer but her legs spread wider, wanting his fingers to have better access.

"Mmm, greedy?" Lee laughed softly, nipping at her collarbone.

"Don't stop," Kara begged burying her face in his neck, unable to bear him seeing the mess of want and need she was becoming.

"Kara, I want to see you,"

How was he doing that? Oh, right, this is a dream. He's in my mind and so he knows what I'm thinking.

"Do you know I'm going to do this?" Kara asked saucily. She reached into his sweatpants and took hold of his cock, full and warm in her hand.

"Ah, frak." Lee's forehead fell forward against the top of her head and Kara could feel him shaking.

Good, she could reduce him to a throbbing mess too.

Then he thrust two fingers up inside of her and Lee was once again in control.

He pumped methodically and Kara felt herself climbing higher, almost there.

"Oh Gods. Oh sweet Gods," she cried out, wondering if anyone could hear her but again she remembered she was just dreaming.

So when his fingers curved upwards and his thumb stroked her into toe curling ecstacy, Kara allowed herself the pleasure of screaming out her release.

Kara slumped against him; her nipples scraping his chest and making her breath catch at the sharpness of...everything.

"Ready for more?" Lee asked, stroking her spine while he held her securely against him.

"Am I dreaming?" Kara asked, running her mouth along the warm skin of his throat. Her tongue scraped against the faint bristles of his beginning stubble.

"Does it matter?" he asked her. Before she could answer, he caught her lips between his teeth and sucked on the damp flesh.

Kara dug her fingers into his shoulders, forgetting her question. Forgetting everything but how good Lee tasted and how good he felt. She was rather glad he was shirtless. Saved her from having to rip his clothes off.

Lee cupped her face in his hands and pulled back, panting hot against her face. His breath smelled and tasted of coffee. Kara leaned in to taste more but Lee held her back.

"Tell me what you want now. More than anything. What do you want, Kara?" Again, he watched her intensely.

His eyes had always been a 'frak you till you can't walk' type of hard blue but now they were even more so. Kara felt herself begin to throb once again, a deep stroking pressure that was making her wet just looking at him.

She knew what she wanted. Kara smiled at him and lowered herself to her knees. She wanted him to feel exactly what she was feeling. She wanted him mindless and begging. She wanted to make the great Apollo scream.

His eyes flared and he licked his lips as he watched her.

Kara smiled up at him and raised her hands to his lean hips. She pressed her mouth to his stomach, feeling it clench against her mouth. "Like a God," she sighed pulling the waistband down.

He wore no underwear. Kara arched an eyebrow. "Captain Commando? Bad boy."

Lee smiled down at her and Kara's breath caught when his body was revealed to her in all its naked glory. Every inch of him was beautiful. His cock was almost fully erect and Kara took it in her hand. The flushed skin glistened with moisture and his sac hung heavy and dark at its base. Kara cupped him, glancing upwards to watch Lee's eyes fall closed. She gave a gentle squeeze and he whimpered. Kara loved the sound, so she did it again. He growled. Ohhh, she liked that sound even better. She kept one hand on his sac and brought the other hand forward to curl her fingers around his shaft. The slippery skin swelled in her hand. His hips snapped urgently.

"Does the great Apollo want me to suck him off?" Kara liked this fantasy a lot cause every time she took him in her mouth, he was reduced to begging and swearing and there was something incredibly hot about hearing Golden Boy Lee Adama begging her to suck him harder and never frakking stop.

Which he did now.

His fingers were in her hair bringing her nose right into his pelvis as he filled her mouth. Every sense was filled with Lee and Kara almost came again. He tasted earthy and slightly nutty. Better than in her other fantasies and when he filled her mouth his orgasm, it didn't even occur to Kara to pull back. She wanted all of him inside of her.

"Kara...oh! Frak...Oh God, Kara!"

Kara licked her lips and then winked up at him.

"Shit," Lee panted, gasping. His legs were shaking so that he had to lean against the hatch to stay upright.

Kara straightened and pressed her hands against the tight, trembling skin of his chest. "You're welcome." She gave his shoulder a playful nibble.

"Hmm, I haven't begun to thank you."

Now it was Lee that got down on his knees. When his mouth met the hot, wet heart of her, Kara arched back and would have fallen, were it not for the strong arm that came around her stomach and held her upright. He pulled her flush against his chest and Kara sighed at the wonderfully heated flesh at her back.

Something pricked at the edges of her mind. She felt a whisper of confusion but about what, she couldn't focus on. Lee's tongue was too insistent, too perfect, too fast and deep inside of her. When he sucked the most sensitive part of her, into his mouth, Kara ceased to care about anything but the mind shattering orgasm crashing through her as his fingers joined his tongue and brought her over the edge. She grabbed his hair and rolled her hips urgently. When those eyes looked up and met hers, Kara screamed his name and came again when his hands came up and stroked her nipples.

Again, confusion tickled her. Something didn't make sense.

When Lee got to his feet, he gripped her hips and spread her legs. "This is what I want, Kara. I want to know what you feel like inside. I want to be inside of you. "

Kara's whole body tightened in response. _Oh yes. Please! _But she smiled at him instead. "Frak me," she purred, reaching around to grab his behind and pull him forward, giving his cheeks a playful squeeze.

He gave a soft giggle and Kara's heart squeezed at his smile. Really, how Lee wasn't getting more action on Galactica, Kara would never know. The man was stupefyingly beautiful and he frakked with the same dedication and intensity he devoted to everything he did.

She would never tease him about over achieving again.

Though she did try and remind herself that this was her fantasy Lee Adama. Wasn't it? The real Lee was probably a by-the-numbers, in the dark, missionary-only--_Oh frak! _He filled her with one hard smooth stroke and rolled his hips in a slow rhythm that made her shiver from her toes to her eyelashes. He kissed her forehead, making her eyes sting with the unexpected gesture before gathering her in his arms and lowering his hands to her behind to deepen his strokes.

"Oh Gods...Lee...So good..." Kara whimpered, running her hands down his warm back. More than warm, hot, Kara noticed running her fingers up the ridges of his spine.

His hands rose to cup her breasts and again, Kara felt him at her back. She startled with cold panic when the physical positioning of limbs belonging to too many people registered. She thought the hatch was empty and they were alone! Kara's embarrassment mingled with irritation, all muted by the steady movements of Lee inside of her. He was driving all sense out of her and she had to concentrate to figure out how Lee's hands could be on her back and on her breasts at the same time. Who the frak was touching her and why hadn't Lee seen him?

When Kara turned to face whoever was behind her, she gasped out loud with surprise, horror and confusion. Before she could pull away, Lee's strokes grew faster and harder and she was coming with screaming ferocity. The man behind her dipped his hand to stroke her wet flesh as Lee's fingers dug into her hips and he rammed powerfully in and out of her.

Kara turned to the man behind her, her spinning senses wondering at the craziness of this dream.

She'd never dreamed that two Lee Adama's were frakking her at the very same time.

"Wait...what?" Kara turned back to the man in front of her. Lee. But the man behind her was Lee as well.

The Lee who faced her gave her a small smile and pressed his fingers into her hips, lifting her up off her feet. "It's all right. Just trust me."

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Kara moaned at the deeper angle he achieved this way, driving all thought momentarily out of her mind. She pressed her face against his, meeting his eyes. Nothing else mattered except how he was looking at her right now; like she hung the frakking moon.

Then the man behind her kissed her neck and Kara shivered. Oh this was wrong. Something was so wrong here! But oh she was coming...oh she was coming so godsdamned hard! Kara arched back, feeling the man who looked like Lee breathing into her hair. He cupped one of her breasts softly and murmured to her gently as she came down from her high.

She met Lee's gaze questioningly. "What is this, Lee? I'm frakking lost here. I'm dreaming right? This is some kind of frakked up fantasy?"

"Is it?" He asked dotting small kisses on her face, moving his mouth to her ear and taking the lobe between his teeth. "If it's a fantasy, Kara, just enjoy it. Let us enjoy you."

"Oh Gods..." She shivered as he set her down on her feet. "I had too much ambrosia, that's all this is. I'm gonna wake up with a frakking hangover to rival Tigh himself."

Lee smiled at her and when he turned her around, the man now facing her, smiled as well.

"I like this fantasy," she admitted huskily, giving in to the urge to run her hands over this Lee's body. It was identical to the one behind her, right down to the freckles on his shoulders. Obviously she was dreaming, she told herself. Kara Thrace planned to enjoy herself very much before she woke up. She leaned in close, her nipples brushing against the hair on his chest and closed her mouth against his shoulder. Lee's breath hitched and he let out a soft groan as his hands went down to cup her ass.

Kara raised her lips to his, wondering briefly if he would taste the same as the man behind her. He did. "Hmmm, honey, I'm going to enjoy you," she said with a wide grin. He smiled at her, licking his lips in anticipation before digging his fingers into her hair and thrusting his tongue hungrily into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his waist, his cock warm against her belly. Kara sighed and let out a deep throaty laugh. She hoped she'd be able to recall this fantasy again when she woke up. She let her fingers drift upwards along his spine. It was as warm as the Lee behind her had been. Kara reached between them and circled his cock with her fingers. Lee's eyes drifted closed. He pulled back from her mouth, breathing heavily.

"Come here," He grabbed her hand and led her to the open raptor stationed across the room.

She could hear her friend follow. The man who looked like Lee climbed into the raptor and pulled a length of black tarp from behind one of the two crates in the corner and spread it out on the raptor floor. Bent over because of the low ceiling of the aircraft, he afforded Kara a perfect view of his very tight round ass. She gave into the playful urge inside of her to bite one cheek. He yelped and whipped around laughing.

The man behind her smacked her on the bottom. "Get in, you bad girl."

Before she climbed in, Kara grabbed his face and kissed him. "Yes, Sir.

The Lee inside of the raptor offered his hand to help her in. She stuck her tongue out at him and ignored it, using her hands to brace herself as she climbed up on her own.

"Mmm, I have better uses for that tongue, Lieutenant." He ran his hand across her belly and then down, parting her thighs.

He stroked her slowly, swallowing her groan of pleasure into his mouth. "I'm gonna frak you until you can't stand it. We both are." He pulled back and the lowered himself to the tarp. He lay on his back and stretched an arm towards her, while the Lee behind her picked up where the other man left off and thrust two fingers inside of her.

"Ah Gads...you're gonna kill me," Kara sighed grabbing his wrist. He released her and Kara crouched down to straddle the man on the floor.

He rose up on his elbows and kissed her. The man behind her ran his tongue up the side of her neck and cupped her breasts, running his thumbs along her nipples. Kara leaned over the Lee beneath her and did the same, letting her hands roam freely on his chest. She pinched his nipples gently, watching him grit his teeth and clench his eyes. Her body was tightly coiled with restrained desire as she rolled her center along the length of his shaft, making him slick with her juices.

"Frak, Kara. Do it. Push me inside," he begged lifting his hips, urgently.

Kara felt the man behind her lift her hips, but when she thought he was going to sink her down on Lee, he slid into her from behind instead.

"Oh my Gods!" Kara screamed in stunned pleasure.

"Mmm, like that, Starbuck?" Lee growled into his ear. On his knees, Lee thrust deep and hard at a steady pace, making her rock more quickly along the moist swollen skin of the cock beneath her. The exquisite friction sending her senses spinning.

"Yes! Oh frak yes!" She cried.

Then she felt the man hold her waist and sink her down on him. "Now," he demanded, pulling her down towards him. He dug his teeth gently into her chin, moving upwards along her face as he drove up in fast strokes in alternate rhythm from the man who moved his cock deeply behind her.

"Lee! Oh frak...Lee! Don't stop. My Gods, don't stop!" She felt as if she were being pulled apart, stretched and filled right up into her very soul.

She never wanted this fantasy to end! Anyone who woke her now would die a painful, bloody death.

When the man taking her from behind began to stroke her in time to his movements, she felt a bittersweet rush, knowing the end was coming.

Kara bit her lip, trying to hold back her orgasm.

"God, Kara. Oh frakking God!" The Lee under her drove up into her in sharp thrusts, swelling harder with impending release.

Kara bore down to meet him, digging her nails into his chest as she let both men rock her body back and forth, up and down and higher, higher...and then she was screaming.

The man beneath her dug his fingers into her waist and exploded inside of her, shooting up in hot thick release. He arched his head and cried out her name, shaking with her as she fell forward against his chest.

The man she also knew as Lee behind her pressed his face against the back of her head and she felt him come inside of her as well. He fell on top of her, trembling and sticky with sweat.

Good frakking Gods! Kara thought shivering. She hoped before she woke up she'd be able to enjoy round 2.

Kara opened her eyes with a start. Instead of the soft warm body and plastic tarp she remembered falling asleep on, she now felt the familiar thickness of her bunk.

And a body behind her. A strong arm was draped on her waist and deep breaths tickled the top of her head. She twisted around with a start and felt her heart jump when she saw Lee's face behind her. "Oh my Gods..." What the hell just happened? Last night was a dream. Wasn't it? But...here he was. Oh Gods..."Oh Gods," Kara whispered out loud as she slid out of her bunk and stared down at the sleeping man in her bed. "Holy frakking shit! What is going on here?" Kara asked quietly clamping a hand over her mouth in horrified confusion. Her mind was spinning with the implications of what was happening here. Lee would not be in her bed right now if they hadn't...Oh Gods. She ran out of the room. Ran down the hall and ran into the bathroom. With her heart racing, she splashed cold water on her face, not understanding and not wanting to believe what it all meant.

A man came out of the shower stall behind her.

"Mornin', Starbuck."

Kara looked at him in the mirror and then fainted.

The End


End file.
